<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Presidential Love by Valkpass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356929">A Presidential Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkpass/pseuds/Valkpass'>Valkpass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barack Obama - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Parody, RPF, RPF Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkpass/pseuds/Valkpass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gets involved with Barack Obama! What will happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obama x Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N sighed as she heard her redneck parents talk about QAnon for the 100th time. Her mom yelled “Honey, can you give us some money. We need to go to the capital to support our lord and savior Donald Trump.” </p><p>
  <em>y/n: oh fuck i need money</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama-kun: for you my sweet i will do anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n: won’t michelle be angry </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama-kun: fuck that bitch, you are all i need in my sweet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n: pls venmo me money daddy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama-kun: call me daddy one more time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n: pls daddy i will choke if you give me money</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama-kun: such a good girl</em>
</p><p>Y/N smirked as she got the money. She thought to herself, “Fuck my mom and dad, I’m going to get a PS5.”</p><p>Her mom screeched like a banshee once more to say “Where is our money you waste of space.”</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes and yelled back, “Fuck you bitch, Obama is my sugar daddy. You not getting any money from me.” Y/N looked down at her phone and started to text her favorite sugar daddy.</p><p>
  <em>y/n: Bammy, where are we having that date</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama-kun: Excuse me, who are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n: i’m Obama’s favorite sugar baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n: may i ask who you are bitch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama-kun: How dare you! I’m Michelle, Obama’s wife</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n: fuck you bitch </em>
</p><p>Y/N quickly shoved her phone into her pocket. “Shit, Michelle is onto me. I need to find a way to get her out of the equation.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N knew that  she was a terrible person, she was Obama’s sugar baby. She looked down at her phone and felt the tiniest bit of guilt. Suddenly the door to her house was broken down, tons of special agents arrested her!</p><p>Y/N put her hands up in order to avoid even more violence. She was thrown into a car while glaring at every single person. She opened her mouth to say, “Who sent you?” One special agent responded, “We are here on the request of the president’s wife, Michelle Obama.”</p><p>The guilt that Y/N had for Michelle and her family disappeared in an instant. She now felt hate. “Are you guys going to fix my door and everything you broke?” Y/N spat out as fury ran through her body. The oldest of the special agents started to laugh, his wrinkled face wrinkling even more. “She thinks that she has the right to get money from the government, isn’t that hilarious Warren?.”</p><p>The younger one, who seemed to be named Warren rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t touch me old man, I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Y/N knew that she would grow to like this man. She decided to use her charm. She fluttered her eyelashes at the young man and flirted with him, “Someone like you shouldn’t be hanging around these people, shouldn’t you let me go? We could have some fun.”</p><p>“God you are a thot.” Warren retorted. “I have met many women in my life, but you are the most outrageous out of them. I suggest you shut your mouth or worse things are going to happen to you.”</p><p>Y/N wisely decided to shut her mouth. <em>I guess charming him won’t work, I just wait until I reach our destination, maybe I can get some beauty sleep! Y/N you are a genius~</em></p><p>Y/N quickly went to sleep seeing that her plan to seduce Warren wouldn’t work. </p><p>She felt someone touching her and quickly sat up, “Who the fuck is touching ME!” she yelled. Warren was standing over her, looking unamused. “You just woke up and I’m already having a migraine.” Y/N’s eyes narrowed, “At least I’m not the one stealing women from their houses!” Warren rolled his eyes, “Get up, we have to take you to the detention center.”</p><p>Warren’s POV</p><p>
  <em>This is the most annoying person I’ve met in my entire life, I will kill myself if I have to interact with her for more than an hour.</em>
</p><p>I quickly threw her into the holding cell and gave her phone back, “For your own safety I suggest you shut up, the people you are with aren’t that nice.” She looked furious when I said that. <em>Heh, I guess there are perks to this job</em></p><p>Normal POV</p><p>Y/N got her phone and quickly looked at it. Thank God it’s still working, I wouldn’t know what’ll do without it. I could probably ask Obama to get me out of here</p><p>
  <em>Y/N: Hey Obama</em>
  <em> I’m in a pickle here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama: Yeah, what is it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N: Your wife kidnapped me from my home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama: wait what</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N: You heard that right, your wife kidnapped me from my home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obama: oh shit, i’ll divorce her because of this, don’t worry i’m coming.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N fell asleep waiting for her precious Obama to come get her. She quickly heard someone banging on her cell door, “What the fuck Warren.”</p><p>Warren smiled “Yeah it’s me Warren. Your boyfriend who is already married posted bail for you.”</p><p>“Obama came for me!” Y/N faced lit up. Warren rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I already said that, but yeah, keep being stupid.”</p><p>Y/N pouted, “Why are you so mean to me?” Warren looked very annoyed, “I don’t hate you…Wait no I actually hate you. You are dating a man who is married and you act like someone on Twitter.”</p><p>Y/N opened her mouth and quickly closed it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You got owned.   </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>Who the fuck are you?                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>I’m your </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>conscience </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N. You know you’re a horrible person and you feel bad about it right?                                                                                            </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>No I don’t feel guilty about what I’ve down, I needed the money                           </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>I guess you needed the money, but did you really have to start a physical relationship with him?                                                                                         </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>He has more responsibility than me to stop cheating on his wife!                       </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But it takes two to tango, doesn’t it?                                                           </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dammit, stop making me feel bad!                                                                     </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>ut that’s my job, I’m literally your </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>conscience</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>. Break things off with him   </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>I guess I have to.                                                                                                     </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You finally saw the light, good job Y/N</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesus Christ, why do I have to have a conscience? I could pay off my college education with all the money I’m getting from my sugar daddy.</em>
</p><p>Y/N’s mood was drastically reduced with the notion that she had to be a good person. She saw Obama running towards her and she smiled awkwardly. “Hello Obama, I gotta tell you something.”</p><p>Obama looked confused, “What is it that you have to tell me?” Y/N gulped and said, “We can’t continue this relationship anymore…It isn’t right.” Obama looked confused and hurt, “But everything was going well, I’m going to divorce Michelle and we can be together.” Y/N knew that she had to do this, “Obama, if you marry me, no one will ever respect you again. Your daughters, your family, and the world…No one will respect you or me. You have to do the right thing.”</p><p>Y/N quickly walked away, “But thank you for paying my bail.”</p><p>Y/N’s life returned to normal life after that, she had gone back to college in order to support her family, she was deeply ashamed of what she did, and she knew that the Obamas would never forgive her, she hoped that she would be able to forgive herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the bad end of the Obama X Reader I created</p><p>Y/N sighed as she put her phone down. “Ugh I hate this prison they put me in, I didn’t even do anything wrong. As soon as I get out of here, I’m contacting the ACLU to sue the White House!”</p><p>“Good luck with that.” Warren smirked</p><p>Y/N jumped up as she heard Warren’s voice. “Dammit! Why’d sneak up on me? I could have died or whatever.”</p><p>Warren sneered, “You’re getting out of here now.” Y/N smiled <em>Yes! Obama must have pulled the right strings for me to get out here!. </em>Warren looked down at Y/N and said, “You must be thinking that Obama got you out of this, but you’re wrong. When I mean you’re getting out of here, I mean you’re going to court.”</p><p>“Wait what! I never agreed to that!” Y/N’s smile quickly disappeared.</p><p>“Just get in the car, I’m assuming that you don’t have an attorney, so one will be given to you.” Warren threw Y/N into a police car.</p><p>Y/N never thought that her life would turn out this way, “<em>What is this, some sort of Law and Order Episode?.”</em></p><p>Y/N managed to stay quiet for the whole entire ride, which was a miracle. Y/N was dropped off at some-sort of fancy building, “Wait what, aren’t I supposed to be dropped off at court?” The driver stared at her for a moment and sped off.</p><p>“How rude! To deny me an answer to my non-stupid question.” Y/N seethed inside. Y/N was approached by a tall man wearing a suit, and her sugar daddy senses started to tingle. “Hello handsome, how would you like to fund a girl’s whole life~”</p><p>The prosecutor (?) had a blank face, “Come on in Miss L/N, we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Y/N entered the spacious office and was instantly star struck, “So what do you have to talk about mister~”</p><p>The prosecutor (?) held up a gun and shot Y/N several times in the chest leaving her for dead.</p><p>“That’s what she said.” He smirked</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>